


Kiss and Hug

by Gnothi Seauton (safiradh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/Gnothi%20Seauton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan oneshot Krisoo dengan berbagai mood dan genre yang menyajikan cerita berbeda tiap chapter. Sesuai judul, mengambil lagu-lagu yang ada di album XOXO sebagai ide cerita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growl

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.

Kris Wu tidak pernah bagus dalam hal berbagi. Ia benci itu. Apa yang menjadi miliknya tidak boleh dimiliki orang lain. Kepunyaannya tidak boleh disentuh orang lain. Karena itu melihat Do Kyungsoo dikerumumi teman-teman sekelasnya di jam istirahat selalu menjadi pemandangan menjengkelkan yang setiap hari harus Kris lalui.

“Kyungsoo, bagi bekalnya dong!”

“Kyungsoo, PR untuk besok apa saja?”

“Kyungsoo, main bola, yuk.”

Dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Kris harus menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan orang ke tembok tiap kali mendatangi kelas pacarnya. Ia paham Kyungsoo itu populer, personalitinya menyenangkan, sudah begitu jago masak dan pintar secara akademik. Perempuan maupun laki-laki memujanya dan berlomba menarik perhatiannya.

Demi kacamata tebalnya Lee Sooman, pemuda itu punyanya Kris! Mereka sudah resmi pacaran selama satu minggu terhitung hari ini!

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam pikirannya ia mencekik Kim Jongin atau menghajar Oh Sehun, keduanya adalah yang selalu kelihatan paling agresif untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Sebagai senior yang baik, Kris selama ini mencoba keras untuk bersikap dewasa. Tidak cemburu buta dan memaki teman-temannya Kyungsoo, salah satu contohnya.

Tapi sikap kalem dan dewasanya tampaknya disalah artikan oleh orang-orang. Mereka semua ngelunjak. Sialan—

“Soo!” teriak Kris dari pintu masuk kelas 1-2.

Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Matanya yang besar membulat saat menemukan sosok Kris sedang bersandar di pintu dengan tangan dilipat di dada, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman lebar secara otomatis.

“ _Hyung_!” sapanya balik dengan ceria. Kyungsoo memandang satu per satu teman-temannya—Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kris hafal nama dan wajah bocah-bocah pengganggu itu—sambil berkata, “Aku duluan, ya.”

Lalu begitu saja, Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan apa pun yang tadi sedang seru ia lakukan, untuk menghampiri Kris. Kris melebarkan kedua tangannya, dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya dengan nyaman sudah berada di pelukan sang pacar.

Berpelukan di depan kelas adalah cara Kris memberitahu semua orang bahwa peluang mereka memiliki Kyungsoo itu nol besar selama dirinya masih ada di dunia. Ia memberikan tatapan _‘langkahi dulu mayatku kalau mau memeluknya begini’_ selagi memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat pada semua temannya Kyungsoo yang menonton dengan wajah sirik.

“ _Hyung_ , sudah, ah, malu.” Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu mencoba melepaskan diri, merasa tidak nyaman dengan _public display of affection_ yang terang-terangan dilakukan oleh Kris.

“Sssh, _baby_ , sebentar lagi. Biarkan mereka menonton.”

“Mereka siapa?”

Kyungsoo itu sangat _clueless_ , tidak menyadari efek yang ditimbulkan olehnya pada orang lain. Tapi itu juga yang Kris sukai darinya.

Kris akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya setelah tersenyum congkak pada bocah-bocah kelas satu itu, tangannya lalu beralih untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil berpegangan tangan, sementara para penonton langsung gebrak-gebrak meja seiring kepergian mereka.

 

* * *

_You have zero chance_

_If you desire him  you have to win against me first_

* * *

“Soo, teman-temanmu membuatku jengkel.”

“Apa yang salah dengan mereka, _Hyung_? Mereka semua bersikap baik padaku.”

“Bersikap _terlalu_ baik padamu, itu menjijikkan.”

“Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah.”

“Mereka menginginkanmu! Mereka ingin merebutmu dariku!”

“ _Hyung_ , kau berlebihan.”

“Mereka suka padamu, astaga!”

“Tapi yang aku suka bukan mereka.”

Ucapan manis itu plus ekspresi penuh sayang dari Kyungsoo biasanya langsung meredakan amarah Kris. Membuatnya langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan melupakan untuk sejenak tingkah kurang ajar semua orang yang seakan berkomplot untuk merebut pacarnya.

 

* * *

  _I embrace you softly_

_I become violent just for you_

* * *

Ketika suatu hari Kris menemukan Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin di koridor, tangan Jongin berada di bahu Kyungsoo, menyentuhnya dengan keintiman yang membuat Kris jijik. Saat itulah ia berpikir ‘ _okay, that’s it, he’s so dead_!’.

Ia beranjak pergi dengan berbagai rencana di kepala.

 

* * *

  _A dark shadow has woken up inside of me_

* * *

Esok harinya, saat makan siang di kantin, Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Kris bahwa Jongin masuk rumah sakit. “Kata anak-anak kondisinya cukup parah, beberapa tulangnya sampai patah. Orang yang melakukan itu padanya tampaknya tidak kenal ampun.” Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan nada ngeri. “Seram sekali, _Hyung_ , apa Seoul sudah mulai tidak aman?”

Kris hanya memutar matanya saja mendengar pertanyaan yang terakhir. Ia dari tadi sibuk makan dan hanya mendengarkan sambil lalu saja cerita Kyungsoo. “Kau akan selalu aman bersamaku, _baby_. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu selama ada aku.”

“Tapi Jongin sudah menjadi korban!” rengeknya.

“Dia pantas mendapatkannya.”

“Jongin anak yang baik.”

“Anak baik—BAH! Dia mencoba untuk menyentuhmu hampir di setiap kesempatan!”

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, perlahan mulai mencerna semua informasi yang ada. Kris yang kelihatan _bad mood_ , Jongin yang masuk rumah sakit, kecemburuan terang-terangan itu. Mungkinkah...?

“Kris _hyung_ ,” lirihnya. “kau yang melakukan itu pada Jongin?”

“Kau milikku, Soo.” Alih-alih menjawab, Kris mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan pandangan melamun. “Aku akan melenyapkan semua orang yang berani menyentuhmu selain aku.”

 

* * *

  _Let’s erase everyone one by one except us_

* * *

 

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi ia suka sikap posesif Kris. Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan tindakannya yang melukai Jongin ataupun orang lain, tapi sesungguhnya itu membuatnya merasa spesial. Membuatnya merasa begitu diinginkan.

Ia justru suka ketika Kris sudah main kasar seperti ini. Ada sesuatu dari pandangan ganas Kris pada semua orang yang melirik Kyungsoo yang membuatnya semakin memikat, sesuatu yang begitu intens. Sesuatu yang ia nikmati.

Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

 

* * *

  _Paused as if only you and I exist here_


	2. Wolf

Kyungsoo benci hidupnya.

Terjebak di kota kecil membosankan dengan rutinitas monoton, ditambah lagi pekerjaannya sebagai kasir di sebuah _mini market_ benar-benar payah. Sudah dari dulu ia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk meninggalkan kota kelahirannya ini dan merantau ke kota besar untuk mencari peruntungan di sana atau sejenisnya. Ia ingin sekali.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya di kota ini.

Ia mendesah ketika akhirnya menyelesaikan _shift_ -nya malam ini. Bosnya, Kim Junmyeon, sudah berulang kali menegurnya karena memasang wajah cemberut pada tiap pelanggan. Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan omelannya itu sambil lalu, ia toh tahu bahwa Junmyeon tidak akan mungkin memecatnya seburuk apa pun kinerja Kyungsoo berhubung ia kekurangan pegawai.

Realistis saja, bekerja di _mini market_ bukan profesi idaman warga.

Kyungsoo menelusuri jalanan malam hari yang lengang dengan langkah malas-malasan. Ia tinggal di ujung jalan seorang diri, kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu dan mewariskannya rumah beserta tanah keluarga yang luasnya tidak seberapa. Dan itulah alasan kuat yang membuat Kyungsoo sampai sekarang tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini.

Semua kenangan bersama mendiang orangtuanya yang menahannya.

Walau ingin, ia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan kota ini.

_SRRRT_

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya mendadak ketika merasakan sesuatu bergerak di belakangnya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat dulu untuk akhirnya memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang.

Dan hanya merasakan angin malam menerpanya tanpa kehadiran siapa pun.

Pemuda kecil itu merinding, buru-buru melangkah cepat sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Kyungsoo mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar lain kali pulang bareng dengan Baekhyun saja jika kebagiant _shift_ malam lagi.

* * *

__I get a feeling all at once, in one bite, I will put you in my mouth like cheese_ _

* * *

“Menguntitnya lagi?”

“Diamlah, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala heran melihat kelakuan pemimpin kawanannya. Kris adalah Alfa yang disegani, semua kawanan tunduk padanya, selalu meninggalkan kesan yang kuat dan mematikan. Tapi siapa sangka serigala ganas itu langsung berubah bagai anak anjing tak berdaya di hadapan sesosok manusia biasa.

Tidak seperti kata Chanyeol, Kris bersumpah yang ia lakukan selama enam bulan terakhir ini bukanlah menguntit. Ia mengobservasi. Anggap saja ia penasaran bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang begitu rupawan-sempurna-tanpa-cacat-indah-luar-biasa-mempesona yang betah bertahan di kota kecil menyedihkan ini. Kyungsoo seharusnya berada di kota besar, berada di puncak dunia, menjadi entah penyanyi terkenal atau pebisnis sukses atau simpanan istri pejabat. Menjadi apa pun selain kasir di _mini market_ sepi pengunjung.

Eksistensi Kyungsoo bagai teka-teki yang ingin Kris pecahkan.

Maka mengawasinya diam-diam adalah hal yang selama ini ia lakukan.

Tidak, itu bukan menguntit.

“Kris, kau adalah Alfa. Pemimpin kawanan ini, pemimpin kami semua. Jangan biarkan hanya karena satu manusia bisa merusak konsentrasimu begini.” Sebagai Beta, Chanyeol mencoba memberikan nasihat mengenai kelakukan aneh Kris akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak bermaksud menghakimi, ia hanya ingin Kris tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan.

Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo itu hanya manusia. Sekali gigit saja sudah cukup untuk menghabisinya. Kris tidak seharusnya memikirkan makhluk fana itu sampai terlalu jauh.

Kris—dengan sosok manusianya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, bahu lebar, dan rambut hitam kelam—memandang tajam sang Beta dengan tatapan menusuk. “Dia bukan hanya sekadar manusia.”

“Kris—“

“Percakapan ini selesai.”

* * *

 

  _I’ll smell your scent, enjoy your color and eat you more elegantly than drinking wine_

* * *

Sialnya, Junmyeon kini terus-terusan memberikannya _shift_ malam. Kyungsoo memaki-maki si bos sepanjang jam kerjanya, tidak memedulikan sama sekali ekspresi pelanggan yang tampak tidak puas dengan pelayanannya.

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari _mini market_ terkutuk itu. Baekhyun, teman senasib yang harus terperangkap di pekerjaan membosankan ini, hari ini sakit sehingga Kyungsoo kembali harus berjalan sendirian untuk pulang.

Di ujung gang, ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, apa lagi kali ini? Sudah cukup tiap kali pulang malam ia harus merasakan perasaan merinding yang tidak karuan, sekarang malah mulai mendengar suara-suara. Akhirnya ia nekat juga menoleh ke sumber suara yang asalnya dari gang sempit.

“Kyungsoo~”

Hm, itu kan—Huang Zitao alias Tao, ketua _gank_ preman kota ini yang kadang berbuat onar juga di kota sebelah.

Ini lebih mengerikan daripada bertemu setan.

Kyungsoo mencoba tetap tenang. Tao walau terlihat seram dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata dan kemampuan bela diri yang tidak main-main, bagaimanapun juga dia lebih muda dari Kyungsoo. Mereka dulu sempat main bersama saat masih kecil, orangtua mereka bahkan saling kenal.

Tapi waktu juga yang mengubah manusia, kini sosok tinggi menjulang di hadapannya sama sekali tidak ia kenali lagi.

“Zitao.” Kyungsoo berdehem pelan sebelum balas menyapa.

Tao menyeringai tipis sambil memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. “Sendirian saja malam-malam begini, hm?”

Kyungsoo otomatis mundur satu langkah. “Sendirian? Ah, tidak, sekarang kan berdua denganmu.” Ia mencoba santai saat mengatakannya.

Garis bawahi kata mencoba.

Jika Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah, maka Tao akan maju tiga langkah. Hingga kini jarak yang tersisa hanya beberapa jengkal saja. Tao meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo. “Kau lucu sekali, sejak dulu selalu lucu.”

 _Ya, benar, aku lucu, kalau begitu lepaskan aku!_ “Kau juga lucu kok, Zitao.” Ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, untuk tetap santai, yang penting tidak terlihat takut atau pun terintimidasi.

Dan tentu saja gagal.

Tao hanya memberikan seringaian sebagai balasan. “Malam ini aku sedang sial, aku kalah taruhan cukup besar.”

 _Bukan urusanku, lepaskan saja aku!_ “Oh, umm, aku sangat menyesal.”

Tao meremas pundak Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda itu. “Kau menyesal, eh?” bisiknya. “Kalau begitu berikan aku uang.”

 _Right_ , ternyata dia hanya mau malak.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya sambil tertawa hambar. “Ahaha, Zitao, kau bercanda, ya? Kau tahu kan kondisi keuanganku pas-pasan.”

Tao tampak tidak peduli sama sekali, pegangannya masih tetap erat, menolak melepaskan Kyungsoo. “Berapa pun aku tidak peduli, berikan saja aku uangmu!”

“Zitao—“

“CEPAT!” Dan tangannya kini turun ke celana Kyungsoo, berinisiatif untuk mengambil sendiri dompet atau apa pun yang ada di saku celananya.

“TOLOOONG, RAMPOK!”

Teriak-teriak begitu di kota kecil yang jarak antar rumahnya berjauhan sepertinya percuma saja.

Kyungsoo sudah pasrah akan dianiaya oleh pemuda berjulukan _kungfu panda_ itu karena di saku celananya hanya ada permen karet dan uang receh. Tapi kemudian sebuah gerakan cepat yang tidak ia antisipasi mendorong Tao menjauh dari dirinya, melepaskan pegangan erat yang mencengkramnya.

Tao terlempar ke belakang dan terjatuh cukup keras menabrak dinding.

Seekor hewan seperti anjing tapi berukuran jauh lebih besar kini tengah berdiri di dekatnya, menggonggong ganas pada sosok Tao. Melihat gigi-gigi taring tajam di hewan itu membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

Ini seperti lolos dari kandang buaya, jatuh ke kandang singa.

Seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya berteriak menyuruhnya untuk lari, tapi kakinya seperti mati rasa. Matanya terkunci pada makhluk asing itu. Bulu hewan itu berwarna kelam, matanya merah menyiratkan kemarahan, dan taringnya seakan siap mencabik-cabik lawan.

Kyungsoo harusnya lari.

Bukannya bengong dan malah memandang makhluk itu penuh rasa kagum.

Sejak kecil dia ini memang anak yang aneh dan cenderung menyukai hal-hal di luar nalar.

Anggap saja Tao pingsan dan tidak akan mengganggunya dalam waktu dekat, tapi hewan itu kini beralih padanya. Orang normal harusnya lebih takut pada hewan liar ini daripada Tao. Tapi Kyungsoo memiliki keyakinan aneh bahwa hewan itu tidak akan menyakitinya. Mata merah yang awalnya terlihat ganas itu memandang mata Kyungsoo, dan perlahan sinar matanya melembut.

Kyungsoo masih membeku bagai patung, terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi terlalu cepat ini.

Ia mencoba membuka suara, tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur—ini memang gila dan tidak waras—ingin menyentuh hewan yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

Hewan itu bisa saja dengan sekejap menghabisinya, mencabiknya, menjadikannya potongan-potongan kecil dan membuatnya berkumpul lagi dengan orangtuanya. Tapi tidak, hewan itu memberi jarak di antara mereka, memandang Kyungsoo dengan keraguan yang terlihat jelas.

Ketika akhirnya hewan itu mendekat dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyentuh kepalanya, seperti ada setruman saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo kaget sendiri dengan reaksi itu. Tapi tangannya tetap bertahan, ia mengelus kepala hewan itu dengan hati-hati.

Ia tidak menyangka hewan yang baru saja mendorong Huang Zitao ke tembok bisa begitu jinak seperti ini.

Ada kedamaian yang sudah lama tidak Kyungsoo rasakan saat ia mengelus hewan itu.

Kedamaian itu segera berakhir saat hewan itu melepaskan diri secara mendadak, lalu langsung berlari sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bereaksi.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening saat menyadari betapa cepatnya hewan itu langsung lenyap.

Ia melirik lagi ke arah Tao yang masih pingsan.

Sekarang baru waktunya lari.

* * *

Kris kembali ke wujud manusianya setelah berada di dalam hutan. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pohon sambil menyentuh kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengelusnya beberapa saat yang lalu, tangannya ada di kepala Kris, mereka bersentuhan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan takut sama sekali padanya.

Kris tidak sadar ketika ia tersenyum begitu lebar dengan hanya memikirkan lagi hal itu.

* * *

 

  _How could your heart be stolen by a human? He is just one bite_

* * *

 “Aku serius, Baekhyun, itu anjing paling besar yang pernah kulihat!”

“Mana ada anjing berukuran sebesar itu kecuali dia makhluk jadi-jadian!”

“Tapi ini nyata, dia menolongku semalam! Dia melempar Huang Zitao ke tembok sampai pingsan!”

“Kau ngaco, anjing mana mungkin punya kekuatan sebesar itu!”

“Ini seriuuus, kau harusnya lihat! Ah, mungkin itu bukan anjing, tapi serigala!”

“ _Yah_ , Do Kyungsoo, kau makin ngawur saja! Tidak ada serigala di kota ini.”

Percakapannya dengan Baekhyun berlangsung alot. Kyungsoo menyebut Baekhyun kekurangan imajinasi dan masa kecilnya menyedihkan, Baekhyun membalas dengan mengatakan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berkhayal dan imajinasinya kelewat tinggi. Mereka berdua berujung saling memaki dan baru berhenti ketika Junmyeon memarahi keduanya.

 _Semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya_ , Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati selagi melayani seorang pelanggan.

* * *

Kota kecil ini selalu membosankan, tapi kemunculan hewan aneh itu membuat hidup Kyungsoo yang awalnya datar-datar saja menjadi lebih berwarna. Ia kini tidak lagi bangun tidur dengan perasaan suntuk, melainkan bersemangat dengan harapan bisa bertemu lagi dengan penyelamatnya.

Tapi sudah lewat seminggu lebih, dan tanda-tanda kemunculan hewan itu masih tidak ada.

Baekhyun puas sekali meledeknya, menganggap dirinya benar bahwa Kyungsoo hanya mengada-ada.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa cemberut ketika mereka berdua berjalan bersama setelah pulang kerja. Ia berulang kali menoleh ke belakang, selalu berharap hewan itu tahu-tahu akan muncul lagi seperti saat itu.

“Kyungsoo, kau sampai kapan mau begini?” Baekhyun membuka percakapan dan membuat perhatian Kyungsoo kembali kepadanya.

“Begini apanya?”

“Bertahan di kota ini,” Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil mengibaskan tangan. “Memangnya kau mau menghabiskan seumur hidup dengan menjadi kasir di _mini market_ -nya Kim Junmyeon?”

“Mungkin aku akan menunggunya untuk melamarku.”

Keduanya tertawa keras kemudian.

Baekhyun berdehem, menghentikan tawanya dan berujar lebih serius. “Kau punya banyak potensi. Maksudku, suaramu kan bagus, kenapa tidak coba ke kota besar? Kali saja ada yang tertarik dengan suaramu dan kau bisa jadi penyanyi terkenal.”

“Iya, iya, ngomong memang gampang.” Balas Kyungsoo asal.

“Heh, anak ini, diajak serius susah amat!” Baekhyun mendorong bahu Kyungsoo dengan sebal. “Aku bertanya begitu karena sebenarnya aku juga sedang berpikir untuk pergi dari sini.”

Ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah kaget. “Kau mau pergi?”

“Ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.” Balasnya sambil mengangkat bahu. “Aku sudah bosan di sini, aku ingin melihat dunia luar, mengambil semua kesempatan yang ada.”

Kyungsoo sudah berteman dengan Baekhyun sejak kanak-kanak, pemuda itu adalah satu dari sedikit teman masa kecilnya yang masih bertahan di kota ini dan tidak pergi merantau. Mereka selama ini selalu bersama-sama, mendengar Baekhyun berkata ia ingin pergi membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tercabik.

Ia mengerti alasannya, tetap saja rasanya pedih.

Baekhyun bisa pergi, sedangkan ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

“Ikutlah denganku, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun melanjutkan. “Kita ke Seoul bersama, mencari peruntungan di sana.”

“Baek, kau tahu aku tidak bisa...”

“Aku paham dengan alasanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa membiarkan itu menjadi penahanmu di sini. Kau berhak bahagia, orangtuamu juga pasti ingin kau mencari kebahagiaan di luar sana.”

Kyungsoo sudah sering mendengar omongan itu. Sekali lagi, bicara lebih mudah. Setelah orangtuanya meninggal, cara Kyungsoo menghormati dan mengenang mereka adalah dengan tetap bertahan di tanah peninggalan keluarga.

Maka ia hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan kemudian.

* * *

 “Kris, kita tidak bisa tetap bertahan di sini.”

“Ya, mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan kita. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan datang.”

“Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu.”

“Untuk melindungi kawanan, segera pergi dari sini adalah cara terbaik.”

“Kris.”

Semua ucapan kawanannya yang diucapkan nyaris bersamaan itu membuat kepalanya pening. Masih dalam sosok serigalanya, Kris hanya menggeram pelan. Ia tahu dan sadar benar dengan konsekuensi bertahan cukup lama di daerah yang bukan teritorialnya ini. Para pemburu sudah mulai mencium kehadiran jumlah kawanannya yang cukup besar, tinggal tunggu waktu hingga akhirnya mereka bergerak.

“Kris,” Itu suara Chanyeol, serigala berburu kelabu itu kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. “Kau adalah Alfa, kau yang memutuskan.”

Kepentingan kawanan di atas segalanya. Dengan kata lain, perasaannya harus disingkirkan demi melindungi kawanan.

* * *

 

  _That yellow moon teases me, telling me I can’t have you_

* * *

 Malam berlalu membosankan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo baru saja berpisah jalan dengan Baekhyun dan tinggal beberapa tikungan lagi untuk sampai ke rumah. Baekhyun sudah memantapkan hati akan pergi ke Seoul besok pagi, hari ini ia bahkan sudah mengajukan _resign_ walau Junmyeon kelihatan tidak rela.

Dan Kyungsoo kini gundah. Sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil akan segera pergi merantau, menyusul hampir semua anak-anak muda kota ini. Sedangkan ia selamanya terjebak di sini. Semua orang datang dan pergi, Kyunsoo karatan seorang diri di kota kecil menyedihkan ini.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika di dekat rumahnya terbaring sosok anjing besar dengan darah berlumuran di sekujur tubuh.

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget bukan hanya karena itu adalah anjing penyelamatnya yang selama ini selalu ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya, tapi karena kondisinya terlihat begitu mengenaskan saking banyaknya darah menempel. Buru-buru ia mendekat untuk mengecek kondisi hewan itu.

Melihatnya masih bernapas saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo segera menggotong hewan itu masuk ke rumahnya. Menggotongnya dengan susah payah.

Anjing ini berat bukan main, harusnya ia ajak Baekhyun biar dia bisa sekalian lihat bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo tidak mengada-ada! Di mana anak itu tiap Kyungsoo membutuhkannya?!

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak menyukai darah, itu hanya mengingatkannya pada malam kematian orangtuanya. Mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, sebagian tubuh hancur sampai nyaris tidak bisa dikenali. Sejak saat itu, melihat darah akan membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Seperti saat ini.

Hanya saja, jika Kyungsoo tetap terjebak pada trauma masa lalunya, hewan itu bisa tidak selamat. Maka ia memberanikan diri membersihkan tubuh penuh darah yang kini terbaring di meja makannya yang berukuran cukup besar. Kyungsoo mengira-ngira anjing ini makan apa saja sampai bisa memiliki ukuran tubuh sebongsor ini.

“Eh, lukanya cepat sekali menutupnya.” Kyungsoo bergumam kaget menyadari luka-luka yang awalnya terbuka cukup lebar itu kini sudah menutup. Tangannya tidak berhenti membelai kepala hewan itu, sementara tangan yang lain digunakan untuk membersihkan darah yang ada dengan kain basah.

Kyungsoo beranjak ke dapur dan meninggalkan hewan itu sejenak untuk mencuci kain yang sudah kotor. Betapa kagetnya ketika ia kembali dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran hewan itu. Lenyap begitu saja dari meja makan tempat, terakhir kali Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Baru ditinggal sebentar masa sudah kabur, sih?!

Kyungsoo khawatir karena walau lukanya sudah menutup, tetap saja kondisinya pasti masih lemah. Ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah untuk mencari hewan itu, tidak mungkin ia sudah pergi jauh.

Kyungsoo mengecek halaman depan, tidak ada. Ruang tengah, nihil. Kamar mandi, kosong melompong. Gudang, hasilnya sama saja.

Ia sudah patah semangat tidak bisa menemukan hewan itu ketika kemudian menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka setengah. Kyungsoo melangkah pelan dan membuka dengan hati-hati pintu kamarnya.

Bukan sosok anjing atau hewan lain atau apalah yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut membungkus tubuh. Tapi sosok manusia.

Sosok pemuda tampan luar biasa.

Dan satu-satunya kain yang menempel di tubuhnya hanya selimut tipis yang biasa digunakan Kyungsoo untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo merasa rahangnya nyaris jatuh.

Ia bengong untuk sesaat, memandangi sosok pemuda itu sambil berdecak kagum. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, Kyungsoo pasti akan terlihat seperti liliput jika mereka bersandingan. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, memiliki kesan minta diacak-acak—Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak asal pegang orang asing. Dan wajahnya—astaga, harus mulai dari mana?—sekadar menyebutnya tampan saja tidak cukup. Garis-garis wajahnya tegas, rahangnya kokoh, bibirnya—oke, cukup.

Cukup, Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu mendetail. Nanti godaan untuk pegang-pegang itu muncul lagi.

Jarang-jarang ada pemuda tampan tahu-tahu muncul di kamarnya.

Tunggu sebentar, kenapa reaksi pertamanya malah kagum begini? Bisa saja kan orang ini maling? Muncul entah dari mana dan tahu-tahu malah ada di kamarnya, ini terlalu mencurigakan. Apa dia orang jahat? Haruskah Kyungsoo berteriak ‘MALIIING’ atau sejenisnya agar didengar warga setempat? Atau menggebuknya dengan tongkat _baseball_ mumpung sosok itu masih belum sadar?

Tapi Kyungsoo mendadak teringat dengan anjing yang terluka yang masih belum ia temukan, lalu mendadak malah ada orang ini yang muncul. Apa mungkin—

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Imajinasinya memang tinggi, seperti kata Baekhyun, tapi yang seperti itu terlalu fantasi dan kekanak-kanakan. Tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin kan kalau pemuda ini dan anjing yang terluka itu adalah sosok yang sama?

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja membuatnya merinding.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara geraman dari pemuda itu. Ia akhirnya membuka  matanya, dan Kyungsoo terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya mengenali mata itu. Warna merah itu. Itu mata yang sama dengan mata anjing penyelamatnya.

Kakinya mendadak lemas.

* * *

 

  _Look at him, he’s fallen into fear, he can’t understand the situation before his eyes_

* * *

Kris pikir ia sudah mati.

Ketika terbangun di sebuah meja dan kembali ke sosok manusianya, ia tidak mengenali tempat di mana ia berada. Rumah manusia, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kawanannya. Mereka biasa berkomunikasi lewat telepati jika sedang dalam sosok serigala, tapi saat ini kondisi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk berubah. Tidak mengetahui keadaan kawanannya lebih membuatnya stres.

Pemburu sudah keburu muncul sebelum mereka merencanakan lokasi baru untuk pindah. Terjadi perkelahian cukup sengit, Kris menerima beberapa tembakan peluru yang dilumuri  _wolfsbane_ di tubuhnya, tapi sebagai Alfa ia tetap sanggup menghabisi hampir sebagian dari mereka.

Ia terpisah dari kawanannya karena kondisinya melemah akibat _wolfsbane_. Dan tahu-tahu begitu sadar ia sudah berada di sini.

Aroma khas memabukkan itu kini memenuhi indera penciumannya. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kesimpulannya, ia sedang berada di rumah pemuda itu.

Kris langsung buru-buru mencari kain apa pun untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia kembali jatuh pingsan saat berada di kamar dengan seluruh aroma Kyungsoo di tiap sudut. Dan sekarang, ketika ia membuka mata dan menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya dan tengah menatapnya ngeri, Kris menahan dorongan untuk langsung meraup tubuh kecil itu ke pelukannya.

“Kyungsoo...” lirihnya. Tubuhnya masih lemah, bagaimana pun juga.

Kyungsoo bergidik. “Kau tahu namaku?”

 _Aku menyebut namamu tiap malam sebelum tidur_. “Ya.”

Kris biasa memandangnya dari jauh, dan ketika kini mereka berdekatan, Kyungsoo tampak lebih mungil dari bayangannya. Benar kata Chanyeol, sekali gigit saja sudah cukup untuk menghabisinya. Pemuda itu tampak begitu rapuh, berdiri dengan kaki lemas dan tubuh gemetar dengan pandangan tertuju pada Kris.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak lemah. Karena jika dia selemah itu, dia pasti sudah pingsan setelah semua yang terjadi. Dia kuat, Kris menyadarinya sekarang.

“Kau itu... apa?”

Kris tidak menjawab.

“Kau anjing yang terluka itu, kan?”

Kris menggeram mendengarnya. “Aku bukan anjing!” desisnya sambil mencoba bangun, tapi langsung mengerang ketika menyadari efek _wolfsbane_ itu masih ada.

Kyungsoo kelihatan cemas, ia buru-buru mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah panik. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” Tangannya dengan hati-hati menyentuh pinggiran satu-satunya luka yang masih belum tertutup. “Luka lainnya langsung sembuh, kenapa yang ini masih terbuka?”

“ _Wolfsbane_ ,” Kris menjawab lemah. Ia biarkan saja Kyungsoo yang menerka sendiri apa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia melirik dengan ujung matanya untuk mengecek reaksi Kyungsoo, tapi pemuda itu tidak kelihatan terganggu sama sekali.

Ia masih memasang wajah cemas seperti sebelumnya.

“Aku akan baik-baik saja,” Kris mencoba tidak membuatnya cemas, itu tidak perlu sama sekali. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mencemaskannya selama ini, kecuali kawanannya, tentu saja.

“Saat menemukanmu bersimbah darah di depan rumahku, aku takut sekali, aku pikir kau akan mati.” Bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. “Aku tidak peduli kau itu apa, aku hanya tidak mau melihat ada orang mati di depanku lagi.”

Kecemasan Kyungsoo membuat Kris tersentuh. Pemuda itu adalah hal paling murni yang pernah ada di hidupnya. Semua yang ada di diri Kyungsoo adalah ketulusan, tidak ada maksud buruk sama sekali. Kris memaksakan diri untuk bangun, ia mencodongkan wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo sambil bergumam. “Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku, tapi aku tidak semudah itu dibunuh.”

Kyungsoo kelihatan sedikit menggigil karena suara Kris yang menggelitik telinganya, wajahnya memerah menyadari keintiman yang tiba-tiba ini. “O-oke, bagus kalau begitu.”

“Aku Kris,” gumamnya masih di telinga Kyungsoo, ia terlalu menikmati berada di posisi ini dan enggan untuk menjauh. “Terlahir sebagai manusia serigala, Alfa dari kawananku, belum mempunyai pasangan. Ada lagi yang ingin kauketahui?”

Kris merasakan telinga Kyungsoo semakin memanas karena bisikannya, dan itu jelas bukan karena rasa takut. Kyungsoo berujar gugup. “Umm, ya, halo. Aku Do Kyungsoo, manusia biasa, kasir di _mini market_ -nya Kim Junmyeon, masih _single_ juga.”

Kris tertawa renyah mendengar balasan Kyungsoo yang begitu polos. Ia menjauh sedikit untuk memandang wajah pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tidak terlihat takut dengan fakta ia sedang ditempeli oleh manusia serigala, ia justru kelihatan malu. Pipinya memerah, manis sekali.

Dan Kris tidak peduli lagi dengan hal yang lain, saat ini yang ada di kepalanya hanya: Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. Ia menundukkan diri untuk mengecup leher pemuda mungil itu, tidak memedulikan Kyungsoo yang langsung menggigil, Kris menghisap pelan dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana.

“K-Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?!”

“Aku menandaimu,” Kris bergumam, masih di cerukan leher Kyungsoo. “Kau pasanganku sekarang. Kau milikku”

“HAH?!”

* * *

 

  _So beautiful, you are mine, don’t be scared of me_

* * *

Yang terjadi setelah itu cukup disimpan dalam kenangan Kyungsoo saja, ia tidak berminat untuk menceritakannya ke semua orang. Yang pasti keesokan paginya Kris langsung membawanya untuk menemui kawanan serigalanya. Katanya untuk perkenalan secara resmi. Ini terkesan terlalu tiba-tiba dan mendadak, tapi Kyungsoo rasa tidak ada salahnya.

Ia belum pernah merasa lebih benar daripada saat ini.

Kyungsoo pikir ia akan bertemu dengan sosok seram yang akan langsung menerkamnya sekali lihat, tapi ia terkejut ketika melihat tidak semua anggota kawanan Kris bertubuh tinggi besar. Mereka mungkin menyeramkan dalam sosok serigala, tapi dalam wujud manusia mereka terlihat normal-normal saja.

Bahkan ada satu yang kelihatan terlalu imut untuk menjadi manusia serigala.

“Itu Luhan,” Kris memperkenalkan. “Dia Beta, pasangan Chanyeol.” Ia ganti menunjuk pemuda dengan senyum lebar di sebelah Luhan. Giginya kelihatan semua, pasti menyeramkan jika dia tersenyum selebar itu dalam sosok serigala.

“Halo, Kyungsoo! Aku Chanyeol, Beta, bisa disebut sebagai orang kedua setelah Kris. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan Alfa kami.” Ia mengatakannya dengan ramah sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku selalu berpikir kau hanya akan membuat Kris menjadi lemah, tapi ternyata kau justru menyelamatkannya! Terima kasih, ya, terima kasih!"

Kyungsoo hanya sanggup membalas dengan anggukan saja saking bingungnya dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat cepat itu.

“Kami semua cemas ketika Kris menghilang semalam dengan tubuh penuh luka.” Luhan menambahkan dengan senyum penuh arti. “Tapi, yah, pagi ini dia malah datang sambil membawa pasangan. Kecemasan kami tampaknya sia-sia.”

Salah satu di antara mereka yang bekulit _tan_ besiul dengan ekspresi menggoda. “Akhirnya, Kris, akhirnya.”

“Diam, Jongin!” Kris menggerutu, tapi biar begitu ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri salah tingkah sambil garuk-garuk kepala, bingung ingin membalas apa karena terlalu malu.

“Aku Jongin, Epsilon, bertugas di garis depan jika ada serangan.” Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo sambil memberikan cengiran kecil. “Yang ini Sehun, pasanganku. Orangnya memang agak aneh, tapi begini-begini dia Delta yang bertugas untuk menyampaikan suara kawananan untuk didengar.”

Sehun, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut kelabu di sebelah Jongin mengangkat tangannya sambil mengangguk singkat. “Yo.”

Masih banyak lagi anggota kawanan Kris, dan semuanya berisik. Semuanya saling memperkenalkan diri, nama plus jabatan dan nama pasangan masing-masing. Kyungsoo baru menyadari hampir semua anggota kawanan sudah memiliki pasangan. Jadi selama ini hanya Alfa mereka yang _single_?!

Tapi sekarang ada dirinya. Manusia biasa yang justru berpasangan dengan Alfa. Ia mendadak minder.

‘ _Aku Kyungsoo, aku manusia, aku kasir di mini market-nya Kim Junmyeon’_ jelas bukan perkenalan yang keren jika dibandingkan dengan anggota yang lain.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memikirkan perkenalan yang agak keren, Kris sudah lebih dulu angkat bicara. Tangannya melingkari bahu Kyungsoo, memegangnya erat. “Kyungsoo adalah pasanganku, maka mulai sekarang dia adalah Ibu Kawanan. Perlakukan dia dengan baik.”

Semuanya langsung bersorak.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang melongo. Apa tidak salah dengar; Ibu Kawanan? IBU?!

Kyungsoo memukul bahu Kris pelan. “Apa-apaan?!” protesnya.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu. “Pasangan Alfa apalagi kalau bukan itu?”

“Aku mau jabatan yang lebih keren!” Kyungsoo melipat tangan di dada sambil mengerucutkan bibir. “Aku mau jadi Bos Kawanan.”

Kris tertawa, dan untuk sesaat, semuanya hening. Kyungsoo memperhatikan semua kawanan tampak syok melihat Alfa mereka tertawa lepas seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan ini pertama kalinya Kris tertawa di depan mereka? Seseram apa Kris sebelum bertemu dengannya?

Tangan Kris terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, ia berujar di sela-sela tawanya. “Kau pasanganku, kau bisa menjadi apa pun yang kau mau.”

Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia bisa merasa benar-benar bahagia sejak kematian orangtuanya.

* * *

Mereka meninggalkan kota kecil itu karena Kris mengatakan tidak aman bagi kawanan jika menetap di area yang sudah ditandai oleh pemburu. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa pergi dari tanah kelahirannya tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Bersama Kris, semuanya terasa lebih mudah. Bersama Kris, ia belajar untuk menutup kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, belajar untuk merelakan, untuk meraih kebahagiannya sendiri.

Ia di Seoul sekarang, masih bersama kawanan serigala Kris yang dengan mudah berbaur bersama manusia. Kyungsoo menjadi penyanyi seperti impiannya selama ini. Hanya penyanyi kafe, dan kebetulan itu kafe khusus manusia serigala punyanya Kris, jadi sebenarnya ini bukan pencapaian yang hebat juga.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu cukup untuk Kyungsoo.

Ia bahagia.

Oh, omong-omong mengenai Baekhyun, dia dilamar Kim Junmyeon di hari ketika dia hendak pergi ke Seoul. Mantan bos mereka itu tak disangka-sangka ternyata memendam perasaan pada kasir kesayangannya. Mereka kini menetap di Seoul juga dan bertetangga dengan Kyungsoo.

Hidup memang kadang bekerja dengan cara yang aneh. Tapi percayalah, pasti semuanya akan berakhir bahagia.


	3. XOXO

_Hyung, apa kabar?_

_Sudah hampir 5 tahun berlalu ya, semoga kau sehat selalu! Aku harap kau tidak bosan dengan surat kelimaku yang datang tiap tahun ini, maaf jika kau kesulitan karena harus membaca tulisan tanganku, kkkk._

_Bagaimana China, Hyung? Aku selalu penasaran dengan kota kelahiranmu. Kau keren sekali, tinggal di banyak tempat dari kecil sampai sekarang, sedangkan aku adalah penghuni tetap Seoul T__T_

_Kau ingat tidak pernah bilang suatu saat akan menunjukkan Cina padaku? Aku tagih janjimu, Hyung, haha!_

 

 ***

 

Langit Korea tidak pernah lebih cerah dari hari ini. Atau setidaknya bagi Kris begitu.

Kris Wu, pemuda Cina 23 tahun dengan perawakan tinggi besar, berjalan keluar dari bandara Incheon hanya dengan membawa satu tas ransel yang menempel di punggung. Langkah kakinya santai, sama sekali tidak sedang dikejar waktu, sementara fokusnya tertuju penuh pada lembaran surat di tangannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Kris kembali ke negara ini setelah 5 tahun, ada rasa rindu aneh yang ia rasakan.

Setelah menghentikan satu taksi dan menyebutkan alamat yang menjadi tujuannya, Kris duduk tenang di bangku penumpang dengan masih memegang erat lembaran surat itu seakan itu benda yang sangat berharga. Pandangannya teralih ke jendela, memandang jalanan kota yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 5 tahun.

Ada banyak hal yang ia sesali di hidupnya, tapi meninggalkan Korea bukan salah satunya.

Itu tetap keputusan paling benar saat itu. Setelah lulus sekolah, ibunya memintanya untuk kembali ke China. Kris tidak pernah mengatakan tidak pada wanita itu, maka ia mengiyakan tanpa membantah sama sekali. Ia langsung bertolak ke Jiangsu di hari kelulusannya, meninggalkan teman-temannya dan semua kenangannya di kota Seoul. Meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Mungkin, hanya fakta terakhir itulah yang menjadi penyeselannya.

Lucu sekali mengetahui bahwa setelah sekian tahun pun rasa nyeri itu masih ia rasakan jika mengingat lagi tentang pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Pemuda yang sama dengan penulis surat yang sekarang sedang ia baca.

Ada total lima amplop di tangannya dengan tanggal yang memiliki jeda satu tahun di tiap isi surat. Tiap amplop berisi beberapa lembar surat dengan tulisan tangan rapi, cukup melihatnya saja Kris bisa membayangkan bagaimana pemuda itu menuliskannya dengan sepenuh hati untuknya tiap tahun. Ini mulai memenuhi imajinasinya, bayangan Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri menulis surat untuknya di waktu-waktu senggang, lalu menaruh surat itu di kotak pos dengan senyuman lebar sambil berharap balasannya akan segera datang.

Sayangnya semua surat itu baru sampai di tangan Kris semalam.

Kris tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo yang tetap rajin mengiriminya surat setahun sekali tanpa mendapatkan balasan apa pun.

 

***

 

_Hyung, apa kau masih main basket? Kau kan jago sekali, melihatmu bermain di lapangan tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa di sekolah dulu. Waktu itu aku pernah datang ke hall untuk berlatih tes olahraga yang diadakan minggu depan, lalu ternyata aku bertemu kau di sana._

 

***

 

Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka pelajaran olahraga. Fisik bukan salah satu fitur yang bisa ia banggakan dari dirinya. Tapi minggu depan akan ada tes olahraga yang mencangkup basket di dalamnya. Ia bukannya benci basket, ia hanya benci dengan fakta betapa rendahnya lompatannya. Tidak ada satu pun bola yang pernah berhasil ia masukkan ke keranjang.

Kyungsoo sudah mencoba mengajak Chanyeol dan Zitao untuk mengajarinya main basket, tapi hari ini keduanya sudah punya acara masing-masing dan secara kompak menolak. Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, seorang diri berjalan ke _hall_.

Pantulan bunyi bola basket terdengar menggema di dalam _hall_ ketika Kyungsoo masuk. Ia agak kaget ketika mendapati ternyata sudah ada orang di tempat ini. Orang itu—tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kapten tim basket sekolah ini—Kris Wu. Yang sekarang tengah asyik melakukan _shooting_ tanpa menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk ke _hall_.

Oh, uhm, oke.

Kyungsoo mendadak salah tingkah.

Kepalanya langsung memunculkan berbagai pertanyaan untuk tindakannya selanjutnya. Apa ia harus menegurnya? Tapi takut ganggu. Apa ia diam saja dan menonton sampai Kris menyadari kehadirannya? _Creepy_ , nanti dikira penguntit. Apa ia langsung pergi saja? Lalu latihan basket untuk tes minggu depan bagaimana?!

Ini sungguh dilematis.

Kyungsoo memilih opsi yang pertama. “ _Sunbaenim_.”

Sapaannya berbarengan dengan tembakan Kris yang dengan tepat masuk ke dalam keranjang, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung berbalik setelah melakukan _jump_. Ekspresinya agak kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti anak hilang berada di tempat ini. “Ah, Kyungsoo. Kau sedang apa di sini?”

Kyungsoo berdiri di tempatnya dengan canggung. Ia selalu begini jika di hadapan Kris— senior yang kini berada di kelas 3, terpaut satu tingkat dengannya—mati gaya dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. “Aku, um...”

“Omong-omong, panggil aku ‘ _hyung_ ’ saja.” Kris memotong ucapan Kyungsoo sambil mengambil handuk di dekat tasnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu. “ _H-hyung_.”

“Nah, begitu lebih baik.”

Kris selalu bersikap santai, selalu ramah pada semua orang, Kyungsoo mati-matian menyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada yang spesial dari perlakuan Kris padanya. Tapi tolong, bagaimana caranya tidak _jatuh_ pada senyuman tulus yang tersungging di wajah pemuda itu?

“Jadi, kenapa kau di sini?” Kris sudah tahu Kyungsoo tidak mungkin secara _random_ mendatangi _hall_ olahraga jika bukan tanpa tujuan. Ia berjalan mendekat sampai jarak di antara keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa jengkal. Perbedaan tinggi itu langsung terlihat ketika mereka berdua bersandingan seperti ini.

“Aku,” Kyungsoo memaki-maki dirinya sendiri yang untuk mengatakan satu kalimat saja tidak benar. Ia berdehem beberapa kali, “Akumaubelajarmainbasket.”

Kris mengerjap, ia mendekatkan telinganya ke Kyungsoo. “Apa?”

Kyungsoo semakin merah padam, ingin rasanya ia mendorong seniornya ini agar jangan terlalu dekat-dekat. Ia tidak mau suara jantungnya yang dari tadi berdegup tidak karuan akan terdengar oleh Kris. Tapi Kris mungkin sudah biasa dengan reaksi orang-orang yang seperti ini padanya, makanya ia tampak kalem-kalem saja.

“Basket!” seru Kyungsoo kencang. “Aku mau belajar main basket, _Hyung_!”

Mata Kris membulat, tampak tidak percaya pada awalnya. Tapi lalu ia tertawa kecil, “Hm, tumben. Ada tes, ya?”

Gampang amat ketahuannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah sambil mengangguk.

“Sendirian saja? Tidak minta tolong Chanyeol?” Chanyeol adalah anggota klub basket, sama seperti Kris. Ia dan Kyungsoo sekelas, jadi dari Chanyeol jugalah Kyungsoo sampai bisa mengenal sang kapten tim basket super populer.

“Dia sibuk.” Kyungsoo tidak tahu pasti sibuk apa tepatnya, tapi sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Kalau dua orang itu sudah bersama, berbagai hal _random_ sekalipun bisa mereka jadikan kesibukan.

Kris mengangguk-angguk. Lalu sambil memungut bola basket di dekatnya, ia bergumam. “Kalau begitu biar aku yang ajari.”

Kyungsoo makin gugup dengan tawaran dadakan itu, ia tidak siap dengan ini. Niat awal hanya untuk sekadar berlatih _shooting_ , tapi malah bertemu Kris yang dengan baik hati menawari untuk mengajarinya. “E-eh, apa tidak ganggu?”

“Tidak.” Jawabnya singkat. Ia menyodorkan bolanya ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak mengambilnya, tapi lalu dengan cepat Kris menjauhkan bola itu sambil tertawa.

“ _Yah_!” protes Kyungsoo.

“Rebut bola ini dariku, itu pelajaran pertama.”

“ _Hyung_ , yang benar saja?!”

 

*** 

 

_Aku masih ingat saat itu kau menjahiliku habis-habisan ToT tapi tidak apa-apa, berkat latihan bersamamu setidaknya aku berhasil melalui tesnya walau dengan nilai pas-pasan._

_Hyuuuung~ ayo main basket bareng lagi._

 

***

 

Seoul masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kris meninggalkannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Paling hanya menjadi lebih padat atau bangunannya bertambah banyak. Bukan perubah signifikan yang menarik minatnya.

Perjalanan terasa membosankan, Kris memandang jendela dengan suntuk ketika taksi yang ditumpanginya terjebak macet.

Kedatangannya kembali ke Korea sebenarnya agak di luar rencana. Ia baru menyelesaikan kuliah bisnisnya di Vancouver dan hendak bertolak ke kampung halaman di China bersama ibunya. Tapi begitu tiba di rumah dan mendapati ada bertumpuk surat yang ditujukan padanya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini dari Kyungsoo, Kris tanpa pikir panjang segera memesan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul secepatnya.

Kyungsoo mengirim surat ke alamatnya di China karena yang ia tahu, Kris akan pulang ke sana setelah lulus sekolah.

Yang tidak Kyungsoo tahu, ada perubahan rencana secara mendadak sehingga Kris pindah ke Kanada bersama sang ibu dan melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan di sana. Bukan ke China.

Kris ingin memaki-maki ketolololannya yang tidak pernah memberikan informasi itu pada teman-temannya di Korea.

Khususnya pada Kyungsoo.

Dan sekarang ada jarak sepanjang 5 tahun yang memisahkan keduanya.

 

***

 

_Kau tidak pernah terang-terangan mengejekku pendek seperti Chanyeol yang sering menyuruhku minum susu atau menabok kepalaku. Selama ini jika berada di dekat orang yang lebih tinggi, aku selalu merasa terintimidasi. Tapi tidak ketika bersamamu, Hyung, kau memberiku perasaan aman. Kau memberiku perasaan seperti ‘ah, orang ini bisa diandalkan’._

_Dan aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian di perpustakaan dulu._

 

*** 

 

Rencana Kyungsoo hari ini setelah pulang sekolah adalah pergi ke perpustakaan dan mencari referensi untuk pembedahan katak minggu depan. Ia sudah biasa memotong daging untuk dimasak, tapi membedah katak itu baginya level yang berbeda. Dan daripada salah-salah lebih baik ia pelajari dulu tata cara yang benar di ensiklopedia.

Setelah menemukan nomor rak dari buku yang diinginkan, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu langsung bergegas mencari. Ia juga ogah berlama-lama di perpustakaan. Maaf-maaf saja, dia bukan Jongdae. Kyungsoo awalnya memang mau meminta Jongdae membantunya, tapi pemuda yang kemarin baru saja memenangkan olimpiade Kimia itu sedang sibuk dengan rapat OSIS sehingga ia harus sendirian datang ke sini.

Kyungsoo berhenti di rak tempat ensiklopedia incarannya berada. Ia mendongak, mendapati posisi buku itu berada tinggi sekali, jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Sialan sekali yang merancang pengaturan buku di perpustakaan ini!

Ia menjinjit, tapi percuma saja, tangan tak sampai.

Kyungsoo sudah pasrah dan hendak mencari tangga saja, tapi kemudian ia merasakan tekanan di belakangnya. Ada tangan lain terulur, meraih buku ensiklopedia yang diletakkan di rak paling atas. Kyungsoo berbalik, dan lebih kaget lagi ketika menemukan Kris dengan cengiran lebar di wajah sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ensiklopedia di tangan.

“Hai.”

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau sejenisnya karena pertemuan tidak terduga ini. “H-hai, _Hyung_.”

“Ingin mengambil ini?” Kris melambaikan buku itu di tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, tangannya terulur, meminta buku itu. “Iya, terima kasih, _Hyung_!”

Kris menyerahkannya masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajah.

Kyungsoo hendak bertanya apa yang dilakukan Kris di sini, karena Kris bukanlah tipe siswa yang sering mendatangi perpustakaan secara rutin. Bahkan walau dia saat ini anak kelas 3 sekalipun. Tapi belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, mulutnya serasa terkunci ketika merasakan tangan Kris menyentuh kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut.

Tolong, ini kenapa?!

“ _Hyung_...”

“Aku iseng ke sini sebelum latihan klub mulai, lalu malah melihatmu berjinjit di depan rak dan kelihatan kesusahan untuk mengambil buku.” Kris mengatakannya seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, tangannya masih betah bertahan di kepala Kyungsoo. “Lucu sekali.”

Ucapan yang terakhir membuat Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut. Ia menjauhkan tangan Kris dari kepalanya sambil cemberut. “Jangan mengejekku!”

Kris tertawa kecil. “Kau memang lucu.”

Jika sebelumnya ucapannya terdengar seperti ejekan, ucapannya kali ini terasa lebih intim. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas lagi. Ia berdehem, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak canggung. “ _Hyung_ , sudah pernah bedah katak?”

“Eh?”

 

 ***

 

_Kau tahu bagian yang menarik, Hyung? Selama ini aku tidak pernah menemukanmu berada di perpustakaan. Tapi hari itu, ketika aku kesulitan mengambil buku, kau muncul entah dari mana dan untuk kesekian kalinya menjadi penyelamatku._

_Jika itu memang hanya kebetulan belaka, jika kau memang murni hanya iseng datang ke sana, itu kebetulan yang menyenangkan._

_Dan aku mengetahui satu hal yang baru tentangmu saat itu: kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk ditanyakan mengenai pembedahan katak._

 

***

 

Taksi berhenti di sebuah gedung sekolah yang tampak lengang, ini hari libur, wajar saja. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi yang cukup mahal—terima kasih, lalu lintas Seoul—Kris berjalan memasuki gerbang yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya.

Sudah hampir 5 tahun berlalu, tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia menjalani kehidupan sekolah di tempat ini. Menjadi kapten klub basket, bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman, bolos dari kelas, kena detensi dari guru-guru—memori yang sempat terkubur kini perlahan-lahan muncul dan menghujaninya dengan kenangan-kenangan yang sempat terlupakan.

Kris menyadari bahwa masa sekolahnya begitu bahagia.

Tapi ada satu yang kurang. Ada satu yang sampai sekarang masih mengganjal. Yang selama ini terus menjadi tanda tanya besar yang menghantuinya sampai ke Kanada. Pemuda itu, Do Kyungsoo.

 

***

 

_Hari kelulusanmu adalah hari paling menyedihkan bagiku, Hyung. Waktu kau bilang akan ke China, aku merasa itu sangat jauh sekali. Aku pikir aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau ingat yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu di halaman belakang sekolah?_

 

 ***

 

“China?”

“Ya.”

Orang bilang, namanya patah hati. Tapi kenapa yang merasa sakit adalah seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya? Kyungsoo walau begitu mencoba tetap bertahan walau dorongan untuk menjatuhkan tubuh begitu besar. Ia memain-mainkan jemarinya sambil menunduk, tidak sanggup memandang langsung pemuda di hadapannya itu.

“Kyungsoo,” Kris memanggilnya lirih. “katakan sesuatu.”

Kata-kata macam apa yang mau Kris dengar? Semua yang ingin dikatakan toh rasanya sudah tidak ada artinya karena ia tetap akan pergi. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan memandang Kris dengan ekspresi sendu. “Semoga sukses di sana, _Hyung_.” _Jangan lupakan aku_ , itu tidak terucapkan.

“Hei, kau mengatakannya dengan wajah sudah seperti ingin menangis begini. Ayolah, Soo, aku tidak ingin ini menjadi perpisahan yang menyedihkan.” Kris menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo dengan agak cemas.

_Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sedih?!_ Kyungsoo ingin rasanya berteriak begitu, tapi ia hanya menunduk. “Sampai jumpa lagi.”

Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo dengan cara yang menenangkan, kali ini terasa lebih rileks. “Sampai jumpa lagi.” Balasnya. “Kau harus melihat China, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu suatu hari nanti.”

Kyungsoo memandangnya tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan yang terakhir. Ia pemuda Seoul asli, lahir dan besar di sini. Tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Korea sepanjang 17 tahun usianya. Lalu ia bertemu Kris, pemuda internasional yang menghabiskan masa hidupnya di tiga negara.

“Serius, _Hyung_? Kau mau mengajakku ke sana?” Kyungsoo menjadi lebih bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan itu.

Kris memberikannya senyuman miring. “Suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali ke Korea dan menculikmu ke China, bagaimana?”

“AKU MAU!”

Jawaban instan tanpa dipikir dua kali itu sukses meloloskan tawa dari mulut Kris, Kyungsoo sendiri langsung tersipu karena menyadari betapa cepatnya ia mengiyakan tawaran Kris padanya.

Kyungsoo tahu itu mungkin hanya janji main-main saja. Kris pasti akan langsung lupa begitu tiba di China. Tapi yang terpenting saat ini, ia bahagia walau hanya dengan janji semu.

Itu adalah hari terakhir Kyungsoo melihatnya.

 

 ***

 

_Hyung, ada banyak hal yang aku harap bisa aku katakan padamu di hari itu. Tapi mendengar kabar kau akan pindah jauh langsung menciutkan nyaliku. Saat itu aku merasa sudah tidak punya kesempatan. Kau bilang tidak ingin perpisahan yang menyedihkan, kau bilang suatu saat pasti akan kembali, aku ingin sekali percaya._

_Tahun ini masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku masih akan menunggumu di tempat kenangan kita. Berharap entah bagaimana caranya kau benar-benar akan datang._

_Ayo kita bertemu, Hyung. Di sekolah, di tempat itu (Kau pasti tahu kan? Karena jika yang kurasakan sama seperti yang kau rasakan, kau pasti tahu), lalu aku akan mengatakan padamu semua hal yang selama ini tidak pernah kukatakan._

_XOXO_

_Do Kyungsoo_

 

 ***

 

Di mana tempat yang Kyungsoo maksud?

_Hall_ tempat Kris mengajari Kyungsoo main basket? Perpustakaan tempat Kris membantu Kyungsoo mengambil buku? Halaman belakang tempat perpisahan mereka?

Kaki Kris melangkah dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Berjalan menuju kelas 1-2 dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tiap anak tangga yang ia naiki menghujaninya dengan kenangan masa lalu. Masih segar di ingatannya ia, Luhan, dan Minseok menuruni tangga ini tiap kali ingin pergi ke kantin. Tertawa bersama, membicarakan entah apa. Hal-hal kecil yang sekarang terasa begitu jauh.

Kenapa setelah ia pergi ia tidak pernah repot-repot memberi kabar pada teman-temannya?

Pertanyaan itu tidak sempat terjawab karena begitu Kris sampai di lantai 2, ia langsung menemukan sosok familiar yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya di dekat pintu kelas 1-2. Pemandangan punggung Do Kyungsoo tampak tidak berbeda dari yang Kris ingat, ia masih kecil dan mungil.

Kris tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Dan suara tawanya otomatis membuat sosok itu langsung berbalik. Kris menelan ludah, Kyungsoo mungkin masih pendek seperti sebelumnya, tapi setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, ia harus mengakui pemuda itu tampak berbeda dibanding masa-masa sekolah. Gurat-gurat wajahnya tidak lagi sebocah dulu, potongan rambutnya tidak berponi dan lebih segar, gaya pakaiannya pun lebih mengikuti tren.

Kris menahan diri untuk tidak meraup pemuda itu ke pelukannya saat ini juga.

Mata besar Kyungsoo seperti mau jatuh dari tempatnya ketika menyadari kehadiran Kris. Ia melongo, mulutnya terbuka. “ _Hyung_.....”

“Soo.” Kris membalas sambil berjalan untuk lebih dekat. “Aku—“

“Kau datang,” Kyungsoo memotong sambil memekik girang, ia menyentuh wajah Kris untuk memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar nyata. “Kau benar-benar datang!”

“Dengarkan aku,” Kris memegang tangan Kyungsoo di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat. “Biarkan aku berbicara dan jangan dipotong dulu, oke?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan agak bingung, pipinya agak memanas karena Kris seenaknya main asal genggam.

“Maaf, maafkan aku karena baru datang sekarang. Kau harus tahu, 5 tahun ini aku tidak berada di China. Aku di Kanada, aku tidak pernah memberitahumu, dan aku sangat menyesal karena itu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama ini. Maaf karena tidak pernah membalas suratmu, aku baru mendapatkannya semalam saat tiba di China. Dan maaf—“

“ _Hyung_ ,” Kyungsoo dengan lembut menghentikan ucapan Kris yang makin lama terdengar lebih seperti racauan pada diri sendiri. Tangannya bebas ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh wajah Kris dan mengelusnya perlahan. “Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak penting lagi. Kau sekarang datang, itu yang terpenting.”

“Tapi, 5 tahun ini—“

“Aku selalu meluangkan 1 hari untuk menunggumu di sini tiap tahunnya.” Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan senyum tipis. “Aku tidak pernah berharap kau akan datang, tapi aku toh tetap melakukannya. Dan ketika sekarang kau benar-benar muncul, aku merasa ini seperti mimpi.”

“Kyungsoo...” Kris kehabisan kata-kata. Ucapan maaf saja rasanya tidak akan cukup untuk mengatakan betapa menyesalnya dirinya. Seandainya saja ia tidak secuek itu saat di Kanada, seandainya ia mau menyempatkan diri berhubungan lagi dengan teman-temannya di Korea. Seandainya.

Tapi seperti kata Kyungsoo, yang terpenting adalah saat ini.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Mata besar Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam-dalam. “aku mencintaimu.”

Ini bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang malu-malu seperti dulu, yang kalau bicara padanya selalu sambil menunduk atau dengan pipi bersemu. Yang selalu salah sebut memanggilnya ‘ _sunbaenim_ ’ padahal Kris berulang kali mengatakan lebih suka dipanggil ‘ _hyung_ ’. Kyungsoo yang sekarang adalah pemuda yang memandang matanya dengan berani sambil mengatakan cinta tanpa ragu.

Apa yang terjadi padanya selama 5 tahun ini, Kris lebih penasaran dengan itu.

Melihat Kris yang masih bengong membuat Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya, meminta atensi kembali beralih padanya. “ _Yah_ , aku sudah mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin kukatakan dan kau malah bengong!”

Kris tertawa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mungkin sudah banyak yang berubah dari pemuda itu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap lucu seperti dulu.

“X atau O, Hyung?” Kyungsoo pantang mundur terus bertanya demi mendapatkan jawaban. 5 tahun terakhir ini tampaknya ia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan diri yang tidak ia miliki saat di sekolah.

Kris sebenarnya masih ingin tertawa, karena Kyungsoo saat ini tampak benar-benar menggemaskan. Tapi daripada nanti ia malah ngambek, Kris akhirnya membuka mulut. “X.”

Ekspresi suram langsung terbentuk di wajah Kyungsoo. Seakan ia habis kejatuhan sesuatu sehingga raut wajahnya berubah mengenaskan seperti ini.

Kris kembali tertawa, tapi Kyungsoo tampak terlalu syok untuk menyadari nada main-main dari ucapan Kris sebelumnya. Bahkan walau sudah 5 tahun berlalu, pemuda itu masih saja polos. Kris jadi tidak enak karena sudah mempermainkannya.

“Kyungsoo,” Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya agar mereka sejajar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda itu sambil berbisik pelan. “X artinya ciuman, dan aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang.”

Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

“Aku juga mencintaimu.”

Mungkin ada waktu 5 tahun yang tersia-siakan di antara mereka, tapi Kris punya seumur hidup untuk menebusnya.

 

 ***

 

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak keluar kelas setelah selesai kegiatan piket hari ini, dan dia agak kaget saat menemukan sosok bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Untuk sesaat, ia hanya memandang sosok tinggi itu tanpa mengatakan apa.

Sosok itu menatapnya balik. “Anak kelas 1-2?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk, agak gugup karena sosok setinggi tiang listrik ini memiliki kesan menakutkan.

“Bisa tolong sampaikan ke Park Chanyeol kalau hari ini ada latihan basket?”

Kyungsoo mulai mendapat pencerahan, raksasa ini pasti anak basket. Mungkin senior, berhubung Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat sosok itu di angkatannya. “Ah, o-oke.”

“Aku Kris, kelas 2-3.” Sebuah tangan terulur, menawarkan keramahan.

Kyungsoo bengong sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran tangan itu, masih dengan perasaan tak menentu. “Do Kyungsoo.”

Jabat tangan itu berlangsung lebih lama dari yang keduanya kira.

Dan jabat tangan itu adalah awal dari kisah mereka.


	4. Lucky

Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil mengeluarkan suara erangan keras. Jadwal EXO benar-benar padat akhir-akhir ini, dan rasanya seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya berteriak minta diistirahatkan. Menghabiskan sisa hari berada di ranjang rasanya terdengar sebagai ide cemerlang.

Yang tentunya mustahil terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah selesai rekaman untuk acara radio, nanti sore akan ada proses _photoshoot_ untuk salah satu iklan. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit. Kris menyukai pekerjaan ini dan sejak awal sudah tahu konsekuensi tergabung dalam grup _boyband_ bawahan SM Entertainment, tapi ada kalanya ia ingin satu hari saja menghabiskan _quality time_ bersama ranjang.

Dan Do Kyungsoo. Ranjang dan Do Kyungsoo. Wow, itu kombinasi yang bagus.

“Kris _hyung_.”

_And the squishy shall appear._

Semua pikirannya barusan langsung buyar seketika seiring dengan suara familiar yang terdengar memanggil namanya. Kris membuka matanya malas-malasan dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kondisi yang sama lelahnya dengan dirinya.

Tapi ada senyuman manis yang membingkai di wajah pemuda itu, membuat Kris mau tidak mau ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

Kris tanpa membuang banyak waktu langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk menariknya duduk di sebelahnya. Jika ada obat dari rasa lelahnya selain tidur, itu adalah merasakan sentuhan Kyungsoo.

Kris membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil itu tanpa memedulikan protesnya bahwa tubuh Kris berat. Ia hanya terkekeh sambil bergumam di telinga sang _main_ _vocalist_. “Sebentar saja, Soo. Terus begini sebentar saja.”

“Tapi kau berat, _Hyung_!”

“Aku lelah.”

“Aku juga, kita semua lelah.” Kyungsoo masih protes sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya untuk melepaskan diri.

Kris memang akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Kyungsoo. Tapi belum sempat pemuda Do itu bernapas lega, Kris tanpa aba-aba sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya ke pelukan yang sangat erat.

“ _H-hyung_!”

“Ssh, aku sedang ingin mengambil sisi positif dari semua ini daripada hanya mengeluh.” Gumam Kris sambil memejamkan mata, menyesap kehangatan tubuh Kyungsoo, mudah saja untuk jatuh tidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Tangannya berjalan di punggung Kyungsoo dan mengusap-usapnya perlahan, memberikan efek menggigil pada yang bersangkutan.

“Dan apa sisi positifnya?” bisik Kyungsoo.

“Aku memilikimu.” Balas Kris ringan dengan nada mengantuk. “Menjadi _idol_ di grup EXO memang melelahkan, tapi ada kau yang mengobati semua rasa lelah itu. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya tidak menjadi bagian dari grup ini. Kupikir aku beruntung.”

Mendengar jawaban jujur dari Kris yang entah kenapa sangat _clingy_ hari ini membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mencoba lebih rileks dan balas memeluk tubuh Kris yang jauh lebih besar.

“Mau tahu sesuatu, _Hyung_?”

Kris hanya mengeluarkan suara ‘hm’ pelan sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Memberinya akses untuk mengatakan apa pun yang pasti terlalu malu untuk ia katakan keras-keras. Kris sudah terlalu mengenalnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi akhirnya ia berbisik. “Aku juga merasa beruntung bertemu denganmu.”

Tidak ada kata balasan dari Kris, tapi pelukan yang lebih erat beserta kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalanya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

_Kita beruntung saling memiliki._

 

***

 

“Tapi kita tetap terpisah _subgrup_ , Soo, aku tidak suka.”

“Kau kan yang bilang untuk jangan mengeluh dan lihat sisi positifnya saja.”

“Aku hanya ingin kau tahu cintaku tidak sebatas di era Growl. Bahkan walau kita terpisah negara, perasaanku sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya namamu yang ada di hati ini.”

“ _Hyung_ , tolong berhenti bicara memalukan begitu. Aku bisa gatal-gatal mendengarnya.”

“ _I love you_ , _Baby_ Soo.”

“ _Hyung_ , stop!”

“ _So lucky to have you_ ~”

“Argh!”


	5. Baby Don't Cry

 

Hari itu hujan ketika Kris _akhirnya_ bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di kehidupan yang _kesekian_. Kris entah kenapa tahu bahwa ia memang sudah seharusnya membawa payung, dan tanpa berpikir panjang langkahnya begitu saja membawanya mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah berteduh di salah satu pinggiran toko.

Kyungsoo memandangnya curiga ketika Kris berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan payung di tangan, untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukan kontak mata. Dan Kris bersumpah ia jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada mata besar itu, pada sosok itu, pada Do Kyungsoo.

“Maaf menunggu lama.” Kata-kata itu terucap tanpa sadar. 

“Um, apa aku mengenalmu?”

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga hatinya harus remuk ketika mengetahui Kyungsoo kembali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mengingat apa yang pernah mereka berdua miliki di kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya. 

Lagi dan lagi ia harus memperkenalkan diri seakan ini memang pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kris mencoba tetap terlihat tenang saat menjawab. “Aku Kris.”

“Um, aku Kyungsoo.”

_Aku tahu._

“Biar kuantar.” Kris menawarkan sambil menggoyangkan payungnya.

Kyungsoo tampak ragu untuk sesaat. Ia memandang Kris, payung di tangan Kris, dan keadaan sekeliling secara bergantian. Hingga akhirnya setelah jeda cukup lama yang tidak mengenakkan, Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya berada di bawah payung yang sama dengan Kris.

Kris menahan dengan keras godaan untuk melepaskan payung di tangannya dan ganti memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini juga di bawah hujan yang mengguyur. Tapi berbekal pengalaman di berbagai kehidupan bahwa satu tindakannya saja yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan akan membuatnya menjauh dari Kris, ia bisa menahan diri.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada satu pun yang mencoba untuk membuka percakapan. Kris menahan diri untuk tidak membicarakan apa yang akan dimasak Kyungsoo nanti malam, atau mengenai musik favoritnya, atau apakah ia sudah bisa tidur tanpa boneka. Yang Kyungsoo ingat, mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Kris sudah terlalu sering melihat pandangan ngeri pemuda itu padanya tiap kali ia kelepasan bicara, dan ia tidak ingin lagi melihat itu kali ini.

“Terima kasih banyak, Kris.” Kyungsoo berucap setelah Kris mengantarkannya tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Matanya memandang Kris cerah, menyiratkan rasa terima kasih yang tulus. “Kau baik sekali mau mengantarku sampai ke rumah hujan-hujan begini padahal kita baru bertemu.”

Kris tertawa pelan, ada nada miris yang tersirat kalau saja Kyungsoo memperhatikan. “Bukan masalah, Kyungsoo.”

Apalah artinya hanya sekadar mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya di tengah hujan ketika Kris bahkan sudah pernah menghadang peluru atau meloncati kobaran api hanya demi pemuda itu?

“Sampai jumpa, Kris.”

“Aku temui kau besok.”Kris berujar cepat sebelum Kyungsoo menutup pintu pagar rumahnya.

Kyungsoo kelihatan agak heran mendengar ucapan barusan, tapi ia hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyuman sopan. Lalu langsung menutup pintu pagar dan bergegas masuk ke rumahnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Kris memandang punggung yang menjauh itu sambil menghela napas. Mungkin ia akan berpikir Kris semacam orang aneh yang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan padanya. Tapi seandainya saja Kyungsoo mengerti, seandainya sedikit saja Kyungsoo ingat.

Bahwa di tiap kehidupan, Kris akan selalu mencarinya untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Kris tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan ini mulai berlangsung. 

Baginya, ini semacam lingkaran setan yang tidak bisa diputus. Alam semesta seakan memerangkap jiwa mereka di dunia, menciptakan lagi berbagai versi dari Kris dan Kyungsoo di kehidupan yang lain, membuat mereka berdua bertemu dan jatuh cinta, lalu pada akhirnya memisahkan mereka dengan cara yang begitu keji.

Kris mungkin sudah kehilangan hitungan mengenai berapa kali ia menjalani kehidupan. Tapi ia ingat dengan pasti bahwa belum pernah ada akhir bahagia bagi dirinya dan Kyungsoo di sepanjang kehidupan yang sudah keduanya lalui.

 

_Alam semesta sialan_.

 

Entah itu Kris meregang nyawa akibat tembakan dari komplotan mafia atau Kyungsoo tertabrak bus tepat di depan matanya, semuanya selalu berakhir tragis bagi Kris. 

Dan ketika ia terbangun di kehidupan selanjutnya, ia harus menghadapi fakta bahwa ia memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Mencari Kyungsoo, membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya, menjadikannya miliknya, mencoba entah dengan cara apa untuk mengakhiri permainan sakit jiwa yang dibuat alam semesta ini dengan akhir bahagia.

Itu melelahkan.

 

 

\----

 

 

“Aku mencintaimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.”

“Aku tahu itu, jangan katakan seakan kau sudah siap mati seperti ini!”

Di kehidupan yang lain, Kyungsoo adalah penderita _leukimia_ yang tengah sekarat dan Kris adalah pemuda putus asa yang tanpa lelah menungguinya di rumah sakit.

“Waktuku sudah tidak banyak, Kris, aku akan mati—“ 

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi semudah itu dariku!”

Jika Kyungsoo mati, jika jiwanya sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya yang sekarang, maka semuanya berakhir. Di pertemuan selanjutnya, Kyungsoo tidak akan mengingat tiap jam yang Kris habiskan di rumah sakit bersamanya. Atau bagaimana dengan telatennya Kris menyuapinya bubur dan membantunya mengganti pakaian. Itu semua hanya akan menjadi kenangan busuk yang terus melekat dalam kenangan Kris tanpa sanggup ia hapus.

Kyungsoo mulai menangis, dan Kris membenci ini lebih dari apa pun. Ia benci pada alam semesta yang selalu memberikan mereka akhir tragis. Ia benci dirinya dan Kyungsoo harus terjebak di pusaran kehidupan tanpa jalan keluar.

“Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu,” Kyungsoo bergumam di tengah tangisannya. “Bahkan kematian tidak akan membuatku berhenti mencintaimu.”

Kris ingin tertawa dan berkata ‘ _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu, kau tidak akan pernah ingat pada akhirnya_ ’, tapi saat ini ia begitu hancur dan hanya bisa ikut menangis tanpa mampu mengatakan apa pun.

“Aku mencintaimu hari ini, Kris, dan aku masih akan mencintaimu besok. Dan besoknya lagi, dan besoknya lagi, seterusnya sampai kapan pun.”

_Sampai kau mati dan melupakan semua ini._

Kris menyadari bahwa semua percakapan ini _pointless_ dan ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo yang mulai terdengar seperti igauan dengan ciuman. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo masih tidak berhenti menangis, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat mengenai kehidupan sebelumnya, bukan ia yang harus menanggung semua ini sendirian.

Pada hari pemakaman Kyungsoo esok harinya, Kris tidak mengikutinya sampai selesai. Ia pergi diam-diam tanpa orang lain sadari. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebotol pil yang merupakan obat Kyungsoo yang ia ambil dari rumah sakit, menelan habis semuanya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada di kehidupan ini, apa artinya? Lebih baik segera menyusulnya dan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya sambil berharap akhirnya mereka memiliki akhir yang lebih baik dari sekarang.

 

 

\----

 

 

Tidak di semua kehidupan Kris bertemu Kyungsoo. Ada kalanya ia menjalani kehidupan hampa tanpa pemuda kecil bermata besar itu bersinggungan satu kali pun dengannya. Kehidupan yang seperti itu adalah yang paling ia benci.

Kris jauh lebih memilih kehidupan di mana ia menjadi seekor serigala dan Kyungsoo adalah seorang bocah yang tersesat di tengah hutan. Mereka menjalani beberapa waktu bersama yang cukup menyenangkan sebelum akhirnya ia mati tertembak pemburu untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

Atau kehidupan di mana Kyungsoo adalah beruang yang hendak menyantapnya, dan Kris harus mengakhiri hidupnya di dalam perut sang beruang. Itu semua masih jauh lebih baik dibanding tidak menemukan Kyungsoo sama sekali.

Karena tanpa pemuda itu, hidupnya tidak bermakna.

Dan saat itulah ia menyadari kenapa harus dirinya yang mengejar Kyungsoo di tiap kehidupan.

 

 

\----

 

_You’re not the one to disappear into foam, something you never should’ve known  
So Baby don’t cry cry my love will protect you_

 

\----

 

 

Kris mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat ke arah kepalanya ketika sudah begitu frustrasi melihat Kyungsoo akan menikahi pengusaha kaya raya bernama Kim Junmyeon.

_Kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya_ , ia berkata begitu sebelum menarik pelatuk sambil melirik undangan pernikahan yang terbungkus cantik di meja makan. _Akan selalu ada kehidupan yang lain, akan selalu ada kesempatan yang kesekian untuk kita berdua, akan selalu ada kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dengan cara yang lebih benar._

Lalu ia menarik pelatuk, dan semuanya dimulai dari awal lagi seperti keinginannya.

 

\---- 

 

 

Terkadang, alih-alih berlaku seperti pengecut dengan langsung mengakhiri nyawa, Kris mencoba berbesar hati untuk menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia tanpa dirinya. Itu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, bagaimana pemuda itu tetap mampu untuk tersenyum dan tertawa gembira walau tidak ada Kris di hidupnya.

Dan Kris mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Kyungsoo bahkan membutuhkan dirinya? Apa itu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingat?

Karena ia tidak membutuhkan Kris seperti Kris membutuhkannya. 

 

\----

 

_Exchanging only our separate fates that lead to one another  
As inevitable as it seemed that we’d miss, I know we loved just as much_

 

\----

 

 

“Jika kita mati, kita akan pergi ke mana, Kris?”

“Surga.”

Karena itu jawaban yang pastinya ingin Kyungsoo dengar.

“Jadi, aku akan menemuimu di sana?”

“Ya, lalu tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita. Surga adalah tempat di mana kita hidup bahagia selamanya.”

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil meninju main-main bahunya. “Orang rasionalis seperti kau membicarakan surga seperti itu membuatku ingin tertawa.”

Kris hanya terkekeh sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil itu. Ini adalah satu dari sekian kehidupan di mana ia memiliki Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan mereka menjalani kehidupan bahagia bersama.

Ia menikahi Kyungsoo kemarin, dari semua kehidupan yang keduanya jalani, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka menikah. Kris memastikan diri bahwa ia akan selalu mengingat kenangan ini dalam memorinya.

“Tapi, kuharap itu memang benar.”

“Apanya?”

“Kita akan bertemu lagi di surga.”

Jiwanya sudah tersesat di dunia terlalu lama sampai rasanya konsep pergi ke alam lain setelah kematian terlalu abstrak untuk Kris pahami. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tidak butuh mendengar fakta bahwa jiwa mereka berdua tersesat di dunia untuk waktu yang teramat panjang tanpa pernah menemukan jalan untuk pergi ke surga. Itu pun jika surga memang ada.

“Aku bahagia sekali, Kris. Aku sangat bahagia sampai rasanya jika aku mati sekarang, dalam pelukanmu seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyesal.”

Kris mengernyit mendengarnya. “Jangan katakan itu.” _Jangan katakan mati dengan begitu mudahnya_.

“Kau mau mencobanya?”

“Mencoba apa?”

“Bunuh diri bersama untuk membuktikan apa kemudian kita bertemu di surga atau tidak.”

Di titik ini, Kris tertawa. Perkataan Kyungsoo begitu absurd tapi entah kenapa tetap terdengar masuk akal dalam waktu bersamaan. Mengakhiri nyawa bersama adalah hal yang belum pernah keduanya lakukan. Dan segila apa pun itu mungkin kedengarannya, Kris tidak melihat alasan untuk menolak tawaran itu.

Karena mungkin ia sendiri sudah gila.

“Kau mengajakku bunuh diri di hari kedua pernikahan kita? Entah itu romantis atau malah tragis.”

“Ini tidak tragis.” Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pendapatnya sambil mengangkat bahu. “Ini pilihan kita, bukan _tangan-tangan lain_ yang bekerja di atas sana. Ini membuktikan bahwa sampai kematian menjemput pun kita tidak pernah terpisahkan.”

Dan itu benar, Kris mendadak saja sadar. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak ingat—dan tidak akan pernah ingat—tapi ucapan barusan untuk memilih kematian dengan cara mereka sendiri tanpa mengikuti aturan alam semesta terdengar sebagai ide cemerlang kali ini.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk lompat dari tebing bersamaan sambil bergandengan tangan. Hal terakhir yang Kris ingat dari kehidupan itu adalah ia tetap memegang tangan Kyungsoo sampai akhir.

Dan itu mungkin hal terdekat dari akhir bahagia yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

 

 

\----

 

 

Tidak ada surga. Mereka tidak menemukan jalan untuk pergi ke sana bersama-sama seperti yang mereka inginkan. Dan kali ini, mungkin karena alam semesta murka dengan perbuatan mereka yang melawan takdir, tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang ingat kehidupan sebelumnya.

 

 

\---- 

 

 

Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaannya di dapur dalam diam ketika kembali ditugaskan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kris berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, tidak banyak membantu dan hanya seperti penonton yang menunggu makanan siap.

“ _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak menonton TV saja bersama yang lain?”

“Entahlah, aku ingin di sini.”

“Kenapa?”

Jeda lama.

“Ingin.”

Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat keinginan untuk selalu berdekatan dengan pemuda itu.

Mereka terlahir kembali sebagai _member_ dari grup yang sama tanpa memiliki kenangan bahwa di kehidupan yang sebelumnya mereka telah jatuh cinta berulang kali.

Akhir bahagia masih teramat jauh.

 

 

 

\----

 

_So Baby don’t cry cry  
My love will be remembered_

 

 


End file.
